


UWUWUWUWUWUWUW

by MotherFuckingSorcery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckingSorcery/pseuds/MotherFuckingSorcery
Summary: i hope u guys enjoy rawr XD





	UWUWUWUWUWUWUW

**Author's Note:**

> tTHIS IS MY FIRST FIX AND IM SO EXCUTED FOR THE YAOIS MONOKUMA SAID GAY RIGHTS

hello my name is gay. I msan wboopsie uwu rawr xd nagito komaeda. i am in love with tsuntsun hinata hajime. he looks so kewl like he has a tapeworm or rabies but becasye i a m gawbage i just have herpes. he is dating chiaki nanami, the most popilar girl in school.

She sees me in the corridor and stabs me in my jiggly wiggery thigh.

"stay away fwom hajime, you gay bitch," she says, flicking her hair and making mikan film it in slow motion.

I cwy in the bathwoom where no one can see me. I am pathetic.

Hajime comes out of the toilet and stares at me as i piss. maybe thats his kink? he leaves, glawing at me anger. 

i see choaki again and she hits me in the head with a saucepan. wherr did she even get a saucepan. hajime walks up to me again and says "if you ever come near me, i will kill you."

I cwy in the hallways and sonia nnevermind comes up to me. she is thee prettiest girl in school.

"i heard you like hajime and i LOVR yaois so i will help you," she says, her blonde hair shimmering like orbs.

I lok at her in disbelief and she smikes. She pulls me into her pink car and takes me to her house which is so big compared to the garbage can on 74th stret which i live in.

she shoves me down onto the sofa and takes off my glasses and undoes my hair. 

"Loolk!!11!!1!+!!' She yells.

I gasp. i look so different. 

"but hajimeme js straight" i say, sadly.

she pulls out a dress and a long white wig and grins. 

"theres a ball tonight and hajime is coming because his parents are dead an d he is the sole heir of teheir company. he causes a stir because he also rides a motorbike and wears a leather jackeys."

this info makes my pepee hard.

sonia shoves me into the dress, wig and makeup. soon it is time to go to the ball. i am very nervous.

sonia gives me a thumbsup and i enter. 

hajime looks at me and comes over.

"hello," he says seductivewly.

"hi," i say.

we do a slow dance and just as we get to the hip wiggle jump part of the macarena he whislers kn my ear.

"come with me."

he pulls me into a room and we maked out. sonia barges in and her eyes widdn in shock.

i run away before hajime can stop me and my dress and wig fly off. hajime looks shock as it eeveals my boxers. sonia grabs my hand and we run ibto the limo. i cry and sonia comforts me.

"he hates me" i scream.

"its okay," she says but nothing will ever be okay again.

i get ready for school and i put on my mcr t shirt glasses, eyeliner and beanie. hajimes gonna kill me.

as i walk into school, hajime starts walking towards me but before he can kill me the bell goes. I breathe a sigh of relief.

then it is lunch and i am in the toilet. gosh i sure hope i dont get herpes frome these dirty toilets. oh wait. i am washing my hands because cleanliness i s next to godliness when hajime pins me against the wall.

i start crying.

"look if ur gonna kill me please just get it over with," i beg.

he looks at me and kisses me.

"I knew it was you the whole time, i couks smell you" he growls, "because i am the alpha wolf."

"So why did tou loook so schocked?" I gasp as he bites my neck.

"I didnt expect to see so mucb of you."

I gasp. his peepees hard.

"hajime," i gasp.

Then we maked the sex.

"What about chiaki?" I say afterwards.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to her where shes filing her naiks.

"im in yaois with nagito," he says seriously.

"WHATS!" SHE CREAMS IN CAPSLOCLK.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," SHE YELLS AT ME.

she tries tk stab me but hajime pulls me out of the way and bites her hand off.

"Whatever," she says huffing, "I was in lesbians with mikan anyway." 

She pulls mikan away with her stump.

hajime kisses me again.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
